


Chapter 5: Crimes For His Passion (Sam/Dean)

by LadyCrystalCastalia



Series: Plaything (The Freak On His Leash) [Sam/Dean] - COMPLETE [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn, Post Season 4, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Whipping, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000, jealous!Dean, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystalCastalia/pseuds/LadyCrystalCastalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s the only one who gets to call him that, and when he stops, Sam feel like he’s withering inside. Lucifer has risen and Ruby has run away, but rogue angels and a legion of demons are still the least of his worries. He just wants his brother back; because there is nothing in the world like being Dean’s “Sammy”.<br/>A/N: An exploration of Dean’s feelings after Lucifer Rising, of Sam’s guilt and motives for going Ruby-side, and of the boys’ pain and enduring love for each other through their most trying time. Follow the erotically codependent Winchester brothers on their chaotic way back to each other as they try to work out their issues (that damn phone call too): dysfunctional couples’ therapy at its finest ;).</p><p>    This chapter: She, gets hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 5: Crimes For His Passion (Sam/Dean)

**CHAPTER 5: CRIMES FOR HIS PASSION**

**Summary:** _She_ , gets hers. **** ** __**

Ruby waited for the coordinates. Sam had promised to call her later that night. He just needed time to ditch his brother so he could meet her somewhere quiet. She smiled in triumph. Her puppet had found his way home. She would make sure he completed his transformation into the ruler of the Hell, and as his right hand demon, she would reign as a queen, untouchable, finally respected among her own and more feared than Lilith had ever been.

All her work was paying off. She just needed to keep playing the supportive girlfriend; it worked a lot better with sensitive Sammy, much better than her true, more abrasive personality ever had. Now that he was vulnerable and felt rejected by his precious Dean once again, he was ripe for the picking. Her phone buzzed and she read the text message. Less than a minute later, she was inside the abandoned building Sam had indicated to her. She spotted him, standing alone, looking through a broken window.

“I’m glad you called. I was hoping that with time you’d understand and give me another chance.”

“Ruby.” Sam got up and walked toward her, a shaky smile on his face. “You came.”

“Of course, you needed me.” She walked up to him. “Unlike Dean, I understand, and I know that there’s nothing wrong with you, with what you are, and what you have, and you would see it too, if you just had half the faith in yourself that I have in you.”

“I guess I need to trust my heart more,” Sam said.

“Yes,” Ruby replied, silently thanking Dean for making his Darling Little Sammy feel so unwanted that he was running right back into her arms again. “You’re going to be okay. We’re going to fix this. Whatever you decide to do, you have the power change things and we’ll find a way. I have chosen my side now and I’m standing by you.” She put her arms around him, stood on her tippy toes, and stared into his eyes. “You have no idea how all these months with you have affected me. When I saw you, so upset in that church… I wasn’t sure if I was doing the right thing anymore.”

Sam turned cold and he pulled himself out of her embrace.

“Sam?” she asked sweetly, trying to sound sincere and look equally harmless.

“I see you’re the same two-faced, manipulative witch you’ve always been. How did I not see it before?”

“What?”

Sam gave a loud whistle.

*

 

“Where’s our slutty little Yoda?”

Ruby whipped her neck and her eyes narrowed when she saw the man who was entering the barn.

“Dean?” she snarled, hatefully.

“I see you came when he called. Always the obedient little bitch.”

She tried to lunge at him, but slammed into an invisible force field. She scraped the hay covering the floor with the tip of her boot and saw the lines of a trap hidden beneath the dried straws.

Dean smirked. “I bet you came running, too, thinking you had a second chance to make him over into your little antichrist superstar.”

Dean pulled Ruby’s own knife from his jacket. Pointing it at her chin to keep her still, he entered the devil’s trap that was drawn around a wooden pillar, and chained the demoness to the post. He stepped out and pulled a flask and a bottle from his pockets.

“What’s this?” she asked, as she saw him first pour holy water over the blade then coat it with salt.

“That’s for you. Oh, I’ve been waiting for this moment.”

“Aren’t you taking your scorned husband routine a little far?”

Dean smiled; unbothered by the jab, no matter how true it rang. The duplicitous whore was going to bleed and that’s all that mattered to him.

“You’re possessing a corpse, and it’s all you in there, so you make sure and tell me if I’m going too far when I make the flesh sizzle off your bones.”

“You asshole!”

“Today, you can just call me Freddy. Sam, go wait outside.”

“No.”

“No?”

Sam’s heart broke at the look of incredulity on Dean’s face. He could hear the unspoken, _Are you going to stop me? Are you going to protect her, defend her, again?_ and it reminded him the defiant and secretly frightened look he had seen in Dean’s eyes when Dean had asked that he trapped Ruby, as if he was expecting a fight, or for Sam to say… _no_.

He took knife from his brother. He knew Dean was never unnecessarily cruel, but this was personal, and the extremes he was willing to go to only proved the true depth of his hurt and how bitter he still was about the whole thing. He poured more salt on the knife for good measure. He had a vivid hallucination that he was being tortured by Alastair in Bobby’s panic room, so he had some idea of what to do. He turned to his brother.

“Where?” he asked.

“Sam don’t! It’s not you. Dean would never ask you to sink to his level if he cared about you, as much as he pretends.”

Dean move forward to shut her up but Sam dug the knife into her side before he could get to her, not deep enough to kill, but as far as it could go to hurt like hell.

“You shut up about my brother,” he threatened angrily.

Ruby’s screams filled in the dusty barn.

“So protective all of the sudden,” she hissed. “Are you going to whip me for your own weaknesses, so you can get back into big bro’s good graces again? So he can keep bending you over to show you who’s boss? Very macho, _Sammy,_ ” she taunted, knowing the desperate things he was willing to do to hear Dean call him by that loving nickname again.

Enraged, Sam moved the knife toward her chest to stab her in the heart, but Dean stilled his hand.

“What the hell are you doing?” he intervened, stunned by the turn of events. “Let me handle this.”

He never planned for Sam to be a part of this, especially not have him go all dominatrix on his former Hell buddy. He just needed his help to gain access to Ruby.

“Where?” Sam repeated, dead serious.

Ruby raised panicked eyes and watched Dean wrestle with the decision. She hated him; hated him with a passion. He had been a thorn in her side from day one. She had never been able to fool him and he had fought her every step of the way for Sam.

Even when the bastard was frying in Hell, his ghost was hovering around Sam like a jealous lover, and she had to work harder than she should have to pull Sam from his grasp, setting up demons attacks she could rescue Sam from at her own ‘peril’, saying the things Dean would have said to his grieving brother if he could, and finding all the ways in which she could take Dean's place, in order to gain Sam’s trust. He had such a powerful hold on his little brother that, in spite of everything she had done to weaken their bond; she had never truly been able to break it.

If she was to die, she wanted Dean to do it, so she could be spared the humiliation of being ended by her own puppet. Dean had won already, but she knew that the one thing that would make his victory complete and his revenge sweeter would be to have Sam torture her to death, as a show of loyalty to Dean.

When he finally slid a hand under his little brother’s shirt, rubbed his stomach, and gently traced a line horizontally under his navel, whispering, “Here,” her mouth filled with the bitter taste of defeat and she shrieked while Sam pushed the blade through her shirt.

 _That’s for lying to him, over, and over,_ she heard in her mind, as she yelled from the pain.

She looked at Dean’s hands, the left one wrapped around Sam’s waist, and the right one tracing arabesques over the firm skin, until it found a spot it liked and drew over it with a straight line while Dean whispered, “Here,” in Sam’s ear.

The blade replicated the movement on her, slicing through layers of fabric and skin, as she screamed, while Dean looked into her blackened eyes, telling her without moving his lips, _That’s for tricking him into using his powers._

The sadistic bastard took his time, guiding Sam’s hand with the tip of his fingers, and letting her know, with every cut, exactly what she was being carved for.

_That’s for fucking him… That’s for hooking him on demon filth… That’s for leaving him crackin’ out for days on end… That’s for turning him… That’s for… And that’s for…._

Her head dropped, as she was submerged by pain, little by little. She could barely make out the son of a bitch’s words anymore, but she knew he was watching, jubilant, as she was being reduced to a bleeding, quivering heap.

“Here,” Dean whispered in his brother’s ear, watching the blade slash through the demon’s skinny jeans, matching the slow caress of his fingers running up Sam’s thigh.

He had to move to another part of her body because her stomach was all Krugered out. He had never hated anything as much as he did that ugly broad hiding her nightmare-of-a-face behind some random girl’s features. He had come in here to kill her, and had planned on being the one to deliver every single cut until the final blow, to look into her dead eyes as he sank the blessed and salted blade deep into her gut.

He would have never known if Sam would have been able to do it. Never would have had the satisfaction of seeing his brother renounce his little mistress and pose the ultimate gesture, to prove Dean was truly the one he had chosen. He never planned on asking Sam to do this, but now that his brother had offered, he felt retribution would be absolute. And maybe it was petty, pathetic, and insecure, but he didn’t care, he needed to see Sam kill Ruby and he was going to enjoy it. He stepped close to the demon.

“You really thought you were going to take him from me, huh, little Hell bitch? You’re messing with the wrong family. He’s mine.”

She groaned meekly, wishing Sam would just hurry up and kill her already, then she wouldn’t have to hear Dean gloat, but adding insult to injury, the detestable he-bitch was the one to make the call, again.

“Finish her,” he told Sam, as he took his place by his brother’s side.

“No,” she groaned, blood bubbling from her mouth. She hated him, she hated him so m-

Blood splashed over Sam’s hand when he jammed the blade clean through Ruby’s throat.

Dean let out a satisfied sigh and flicked his lighter. _And now, for the fireworks,_ he thought with a sinister grin.

 

**_Chapter 6: Love, Don’t Let Me Go_ **


End file.
